Forgive Me
by Drucylla Holliwell
Summary: Ron screwed up, now he has just a few weeks to win Hermione's heart. I really suck at summary. Please R&R =)
1. Hermione's life

Disclaimer: Hello everyone! This is one of my best fics. I hope you like it. Please try not to bother with the grammar mistakes, my native language is not English so. Well, enjoy the fic. I hope you like it. Please R&R.  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
Last Chance - Chapter 1 By Dru  
  
Three years after Hermione Granger left Hogwarts she was sitting on the couch of her house re-reading the letter she received in her sixth year and wondering if she's done the right thing going to the University of witchcraft and wizardry of Oxford, of course it isn't everyday a sixteen year old girl receives a letter saying that she's been invited to start college earlier because of her high wisdom in magic, but she still wasn't sure if she's done the right thing. The telephone rang.  
  
" Hello, Hermione Granger speaking " she said absent-minded, still reading the letter.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, drop that letter to talk to me! " the voice on the other side of the line said playfully. Hermione smiled and put down the letter  
  
" Hey Liz, how did you know I was with the letter? "  
  
" Because I can see you through your kitchen window " she girl on the line said. Hermione got up and went to the kitchen; she looked through that window and a smiling, black haired girl stand outside the house.  
  
" Open the door, Hermione. It's damn freezing out here " said the girl.  
  
Hermione laughed, went to the door and opened it. A cold wind blew from outside and Liz got in, closing the door behind her.  
  
" I knew you are going to London just after you move in with Brendan " the black haired girl said hugging her friend. Hermione and the girl were aurors and Brendan was a friend of both of them.  
  
" Yep, Brennan needs a hand with Dawn ( A/N Dawn is Brennan's daughter ) " Hermione said walking back to the couch, Liz followed her and they sat together.  
  
" Do you think he'll do it? I mean after Majandra's death and all " ( A/N Majandra, obviously was Brendan's wife ) Liz said taking Hermione's letter and starting to read it.  
  
" I don't know " Hermione said laying her head on her friend's shoulder.  
  
The two girls stayed like that for a while, then Liz helped Hermione packing and they went to Brendan's apartment. A young man opened the door and smile to the girls as a small figure ran to Hermione opened arms. Hermione took the little girl up and smiled to Brennan.  
  
" Needing a hand over here, pal ? " she said as they entered in the apartment. Brennan put Hermione's bags in one of the three rooms at the place and went back to the living room, where Liz played with the little Dawn and Hermione just sat on a chair next to the dining table. The young man walked to Hermione and sat down next to her.  
  
" What's up sunshine? " he said, taking one of Hermione's hands in his.  
  
" I took a case at London and I don't wanna go. Not after all these years " she said looking down to their hands.  
  
" It's been three years Hermione. Nothing will change what happened " he said putting a finger under her chin and making her look up to him. Her eyes were full of tears.  
  
****** Flashback ******  
  
( Sixth year )  
  
Harry let go of Hermione and smiled sadly.  
  
" You're not doing this because of Ron, are you? " he asked. The girl nodded negatively  
  
" No " she smiled " It's because it's a great opportunity and neither you or him need me anymore, so I can move on with my life "  
  
Harry shook his head  
  
" I need you 'Mione " he said " Who will bug me about grades or homework or studies? Who will read at the bleachers of the quidditch field just to wait until I finish my training? Who will take care of me when I get sick?... Well, that one Madam Pomfrey can do... But in general, who will take care of me? " he said looking down at the girl.  
  
" If you look around you'll find a redhead Weasley girl ready to do all that, you know? " Hermione said, smiling. Harry blushed and continued  
  
" How about Ron? " Harry asked  
  
" He can take care of himself too "  
  
" He'll never find someone who loved him as much as you did "  
  
Hermione smiled and blushed discreetly  
  
" Was it so obvious? " she asked looking at the boy, who nodded and smile back  
  
" You and Ron were the only people that didn't saw it " pause " He doesn't know what he's letting go. I know he'll regret this later " Harry said looking down at Hermione, whose face became serious and she suddenly became fascinated for her shoes.  
  
" You... you didn't forget to tell him, did you? " Harry asked, recognizing her discomfort. The girl looked up disconcerted and nodded.  
  
" I tried but he wouldn't listen to me. That's why I asked Lavender to give him a letter I wrote last night " she said.  
  
" He'll loose it, Hermione. He'll completely freak out when he finds out " Harry said. The girl nodded again.  
  
" I know, but I can't go on with this. One of us would have to make a move and I know that he wouldn't so I'm making mine " she said while hot tears streamed down her face freely. A couple of tears fell from Harry's eyes and joined Hermione's. They hugged and the train whistled. They looked to each other.  
  
" What if we never see you again? " Harry asked, wiping his own tears away " I don't want to lose you "  
  
Hermione smiled and reached out so she could touch the side of his face.  
  
" You'll never lose me Harry. You're one of my best friends and I'm not going to war after all, I'm just going to college "  
  
" One year and a half before we graduate at school, Hermione! " he said, while a new wave of tears rolled down his face and he wiped them away furiously. She hugged him again  
  
" It'll be alright " she whispered. They let go and the train whistled one last time. Time to go.  
  
" I love you Hermione Gwinevere Granger " Harry said as she took her bags and looked up  
  
" I love you too Harry James Potter " she answered and got into the train.  
  
The last time she heard Harry's voice was when he screamed her name at the platform while the train was leaving and she could swear she heard Ron's voice mixed with Harry's.  
  
****** end of Flashback *****  
  
" I can't do that Brennan " Hermione said sobbing " I can't go back there "  
  
Brennan looked over his two year old daughter that played happily with Liz and then looked back at Hermione.  
  
" You will do it Hermione. I know you will " he said " And if anything happen you can call me and I'll be there before you can say quidditch "  
  
She laughed and wiped her tears  
  
" You'll go and you'll do what you have to do and you'll come back home, ok? " he said.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
The rest of the night was very peaceful. All them slept very well and woke up early. Hermione brought her bags to the living room and looked at Brennan who was sitting on the couch.  
  
" Hey yourself " she said. The man jumped to his feet and put a hand on his chest  
  
" Christ Hermione, you scared me to death " he said. Hermione smiled shyly and walked over to the guy.  
  
" Next time I won't say goodbye then! " she said. Brennan's face got a sad expression  
  
" Already going? " she nodded and hugged him  
  
" Bye " she whispered and apparate before he could say anything...  
  
*** A/N : So did you like it? Please review. And I'm really sorry about the grammar errors. I think that's it for the first chapter. Bye  
  
-- Dru 


	2. Ron's life

Last Chance By Dru  
  
Disclaimer: Here it goes another chapter, probably full of grammar errors like always * lol *. Hope you like it.  
  
.:*:. Ron's Life.:*:.  
  
Harry opened the door slowly and got in the office. Many and many piles of paper hid Ron. Harry laughed and went over the desk.  
  
" Much work, huh pal?" The redhead looked up to Harry, grinning.  
  
" Hey stranger " he said. The telephone rang. Ron picked up.  
  
" Hey, Sugar " he said at the phone. "Probably is Kristine, Ron's newest girlfriend " Harry thought. And he was totally sure when Ron said: " I love you too babe. See you at lunch "  
  
That made Harry boil in anger. How could he? Say he loved someone else when he just lost the most perfect girl for him? Hermione. Neither Ron nor him got any news from Hermione since she left. It's been three years that they hadn't talked to her and she hadn't sent a letter nor answered theirs. And they were still searching for her once that they didn't even knew where she was.  
  
Ron had as many girlfriends as is humanly possible and said he loved the most part of them. That always makes Harry sick. He didn't understand how he could do that but, according to Ginny, Ron had just given up on Hermione, on the search for her. The Weasley hung up the phone and turned to Harry whose face was as red as a tomato.  
  
" So, what do you have for me? " Ron asked turning his attention back to his papers.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, he didn't remember what he was doing there. Then he remembered and another wave of anger got him.  
  
" I guess it's nothing of your interest, at least not anymore " he said rudely. Ron didn't gave attention to his friend's tone of voice and Harry continued:  
  
" Anyway, do you know where Ginny is? "  
  
Ron nodded and signed the last paper in his hands, then looked up to his friend  
  
" I think she's at the Burrow visiting mom and dad " he said, " We can go there for lunch, though "  
  
" Aren't you going to lunch with Kristine? " Harry asked turning to the door.  
  
" I think there won't be any problem. I lunch with her every single day, she won't be mad if I miss one day to visit my parents " he said getting up and joining Harry " Let's go, I'll call her from home"  
  
With a pop they apparate to the Borrow.  
******  
  
Hermione got into the plane and ordered a cup of coffee. She preferred to go by a muggle plane to win some time to think and prepare herself to face everything she had left three years before. Hermione looked through the window and shivered, she hated highs. It would be hours of flight, so she began to read a book, it would be a long, long trip.  
  
******  
  
" Hello, Harry, my dear " said Ms. Weasley pulling the young man into a tight hug. Harry smiled and looked around looking for Ginny while Ms. Weasley hugged Ron.  
  
" Harry! What you're doing here? " Ginny yelled happily, jumping down the stairs. Harry just smiled and opened his arms.  
  
" I was just in the neighborhood, " he said while Ginny ran into his arms and hugged him.  
  
" Oh, please. I thing I'm gonna be sick " Ron moaned passing them by " I know you're almost married and all but could you two please get yourselves a room? "  
  
Both Harry and Ginny laugh. They were dating for four years now and even been just nineteen and eighteen they were already engaged.  
  
" So, what do you got? " Ginny asked Harry while they went to the kitchen.  
  
" I think I'll tell you when everybody's down here. You know, good news to everyone " he said. Ginny raised her eyebrows suspiciously but let go and started to set the table.  
  
Some minutes after, all the Weasleys left at the Burrow was ready to have lunch at the table  
  
" So, what did you want to tell me? " Ginny asked Harry while he served himself with some rise.  
  
" Oh, that " he said and sat down. The young man looked to everyone to make sure they were paying attention and got surprised to found all Fred, George, Ron, Molly, Arthur and Ginny looking at him.  
  
" Er... I... I f-found her " he said looking at Ginny. The girl and the twins dropped their forks and Ron choked and began to cough.  
  
*** A/N: Sorry this is a shorty one. So what do you think? Harry found Hermione, isn't that great? Next chapter you'll se more about this. Bye  
  
-- Dru 


	3. I Foun d Her!

Last Chance By Dru  
  
Disclaimer: Christ! How does authors have ideas to write disclaimers? I'm sold off of ideas, all of them went to my fic, lol. Really, I have nothing to say. Enjoy yourself.  
  
.:*:. I Found Her .:*:.  
  
Ginny looked like she was going to faint, but then she opened a wide smile.  
  
" You actually found her? I mean, how did you... "  
  
" She got a case at Neville's department at the ministry, Dumbledore called her because it's something at Hogwarts and Neville decided to tell me "  
  
" You mean she's coming? " George asked.  
  
" Yeah, she's already in her way back and... " Harry began, but Ron suddenly got up, went up to his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
" What's the matter with him? Shouldn't he be happy with the news ? " Fred said looking at Harry, who shrugged.  
  
" So, when does she arrive? " Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
" She doesn't know I know that she's coming, but according to Neville she'll get at her hotel about three in the afternoon ( a/n sorry people but I don't know how long it takes to get from Oxford to London)" pause " she's coming by muggle plane, you know "  
  
******  
  
Hermione disembarked at London at two and a half in the afternoon and took her bags. She put her bags down on the floor; there she was again, at London. Hermione looked around to see if she found someone looking for her and saw a tall guy waving at her. A guy that looked badly like Neville. She walked to the man and smiled. It WAS Neville.  
  
" Hey yourself " he said hugging her tight.  
  
" Hey " she greeted, as they broke apart.  
  
" Come on, I'll take you to your hotel " he said grabbing her bags. They talked the entire trip to the hotel. And Neville insisted to walk her to her room.  
  
" You must be tired from the trip " he said when they got to the room's door. Hermione nodded and opened the door. " Sorry not to invite you in, it's that I really need to rest " she said. Neville nodded and smiled as both said their good bye.  
  
Hermione walked to the large bed and sat down next to the phone, thinking if she should call Harry and Ginny or not. She decided not to, besides, she was too tired and she was sure that at least Ginny would lecture her. So she got up and began to unpack.  
  
******  
  
Ron lay on his bed, staring at a photograph in which Hermione, Harry and he smiled and waved at their fifth year. He heard a knock on his door.  
  
" Come in " he said sitting down as Ginny entered his bedroom.  
  
" Hey " she said sitting next to him " We are going to break into Hermione's hotel. Mind to join? "  
  
Ron sighed and shook his head.  
  
" It's not that easy you know " he said looking to his lap " First I be a jerk to her, then she tries to tell me about the University thing and I don't give a damn to what she says because I think it's not important. She leaves and I realize I just lost the love of my life. I try to move on. Then, three years later she comes back and I feel like I am the greatest bastard in the world for letting her go "  
  
Ginny laughed and patted her brother on the shoulder.  
  
" You are a bastard " she joked " but you should go see her. Apologize. Do something, anything"  
  
Ron looked at her silently.  
  
" You know. You let her go three years ago, she's living at another country and now she's back just for a few days " Ginny looked her brother straight in the eyes and got up, walking to the door. She stopped at the doorframe and turned to face her brother again.  
  
" This is a chance of a lifetime. Maybe the your last chance " she pause for a moment " Are you sure you want to let this tiny tinny little chance slip through your fingers, Ron? "  
  
Ginny turned her backs to him once again and looked at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you want to let her go again? "  
  
And then she left him, lost in his own thoughts. Maybe Ginny was right. He had lost her once, three years ago. Hermione had warned him, or at least tried to. She had tried to tell him she was leaving, but he hadn't listened, he had just pushed her aside. Now she was back once more and maybe it was going to be the last time he would see her again. Was he really going to let her slip through his fingers again? He couldn't. Not this time.  
  
Ron got up quickly at the sound of Harry's voice calling out for Ginny. They were leaving to Hermione's. He ran downstairs and found Harry, Ginny and the twins next to the fireplace. Ginny looked at him and smiled.  
  
" Are you going to join us? " she asked him.  
  
Ron slowly nodded and stepped closer the group. Harry handed him a piece of paper with the address of Hermione's hotel and the number of her room, then stepped into the fireplace, took some Flow powder (a/n I don't know how to spell this) and in a matter of seconds he was gone. Ginny was the next one, then Fred and George. Ron looked at the peace of paper, trying to memorize the address; he took a deep breath and stepped into the fireplace. A second after he was standing behind George and Fred.  
  
" Hermione? " Harry called. 


	4. Remeeting

Last Chance By Dru  
  
Disclaimer: As always I have nothing to say. Thank you all for the reviews. Please send more! Oh could someone please tell what beta reader is, I have no idea. And for someone that asked me, it's Brennan.  
  
.:*:. Re-meeting .:*:.  
  
Hermione was out at the terrace of her hotel room, thinking. She looked up at the stars and took a deep breath. It's been three years since the last time she was at London, since she said goodbye to Harry at the platform and since she last saw Ron. They've sent her letters but she never answered any of them, the last ones she had just ignored, trying to forget everything that happened, everything that had passed.  
  
****** Flashback ******  
  
" Ron I've got to talk to you " Hermione said running to catch up with him, the afternoon she was leaving.  
  
" Sorry, 'Mione, I can't right now. I have to find Seamus and Dean " he answered and kept walking, but Hermione grabbed his arm and made him turn around.  
  
" It's important, Ron " she pleaded him. Ron took hold of her shoulders and bent down a bit so he would be face to face with her, since he was much taller than her.  
  
" I'll talk to you later. I promise, " He said, kissed her forehead and walked away, leaving Hermione behind. She just stood there, staring as he walked away.  
  
****** End of Flashback ******  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around herself protectively. Tears filled her eyes but she forced them back. That was the last time she saw Ron, that afternoon when he refused to listen to her. She had left him a letter telling him she was leaving to college but he hadn't shown up to say goodbye. He had let her go at the same time she had to.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly as she remembered Harry's voice echoing in her head when he called out her name at the platform and the way she though she heard Ron's voice mixed with Harry's. She heard Harry's voice calling her more vivid. Hermione shook her head fiercely as to sweep it away from her head, but once more Harry's voice came to her ears and she opened her eyes with a startle. It wasn't a memory. Harry was actually calling her. There. In her room. She hurried inside and found him standing at the middle of her bedroom staring at her. The girl froze as Ginny and the twins joined Harry and a few seconds Ron stepped in.  
  
The six of them stayed in pregnant silence for a while. Then Harry broke the space between them and swept her in his arms, pressing her small body tightly against his.  
  
" I missed you so much. Why did you do that for? Why did you disappear? " He whispered into her hair.  
  
Hermione just shook her head, holding onto him firmly, and her eyes forcefully shut. Harry let his grip fade and he pulled away a bit so he could see her face. He cupped her face and said nothing; he just stared at her eyes for a moment.  
  
Ginny was the next to embrace Hermione. Her words about Hermione been a prat for leaving like that and how she missed her been muffed by the girl's hair. The twins hugged her briefly. And Harry embraced her again.  
  
" You have no idea how much I've missed you " Hermione said, burying her face on the crock of his neck; like she was a little kid.  
  
Ron just stood at a corner, staring at Harry and Hermione hugging for the second time. He felt an urge to hold her and kiss her and tell her how much he missed her, but he controlled himself. What he would say to her? " Sorry for not give a damn when you tried to tell me you were leaving. By the way you're the love of my life. How things' going? " He though sarcastically. What if she hated him? What if she had moved on? Had kids or something. Or worse. What if she didn't forgive him?  
  
He watched as Harry and Hermione parted away. He looked over Ginny who was staring at him over her shoulder.  
  
" Go talk to her " she mouthed, " I'll take Harry and the twins out "  
  
Ron nodded and stepped closer. His small motion made Hermione look at him and their eyes met, not breaking contact.  
  
" Harry, Fred, George, why don't we go outside for a while? " Ginny said out loud. Harry and the twins nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
Ron and Hermione just stared at each other for a long time, in silence. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
" I-I'm so sorry, er , about the day you left. I acted like a prat. I know it's too late to tell you this, but I really am sorry " he looked down to his feet and then back to her eyes " I went after you but. You. I -- " he trailed off and stepped closer to her. Hermione kept her silence, waiting him to finish. Ron took both her hands in his and looked in her eyes.  
  
" Hermione please, please, forgive me " he pleaded, " I know I should've apologized sooner. Actually I did. Three hundred ninety three times in my letters, but you didn't answer any of them. When you left. when I got your letter and I went after you and you were already gone I almost lost it. I cursed myself for letting you go. I tried to move on, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was, how sorry I still am, but you were nowhere to be found. "  
  
Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears, but once again she hold them back. And Ron continued.  
  
" I'm sorry Hermione. Please forgive me " Ron whispered again when he lost his control and pulled her to him, pressing her small body against his, murmuring his pleads and apologizes. Not worrying if she had forgiven him or not, he just hold her in his arms, burying his own face onto her hair; it smelled the same way it did three years ago, like lilies and candy, he didn't even know if candy smelled, but it was just Hermione smell.  
  
Hermione allowed herself be pulled to him and pressed her face to his chest, her arms unconsciously went around his middle. And she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his body pressed tightly against hers; his hot breathe on her neck.  
  
He was asking for forgiveness, but was she going to give it to him? He had hurt her. He had let her go, but now he was there, holding her, pleading her to forgive him. She opened her eyes slowly and pulled away lightly so he would let her go. She looked into his eyes and turned away quickly. She felt him give a step back and sigh defeated. She held her head down, avoiding his eyes. He walked away from her without a word.  
  
" I missed you, " she said softly, almost inaudible, when he got close to the door. He turned around and she looked up, meeting his eyes.  
  
" I missed you, " she repeated a little louder than before. " I tried to tell you I was leaving but you didn't listen. You've hurt me. You've let me go like I was nothing to you "  
  
Ron swallowed hard. " I swear I didn't mean to "he whispered back " I didn't "  
  
*** A/N : What do you think? Should Hermione forgive Ron? What do you think she'll do? Push him away or hold him close? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
-- Dru 


	5. Author Note

A/N : I'm really sorry people, I hadn't time to write anything today. I have everything in my mind, but I had to study to my tests and I could to anything about it. Thanks for the reviews, I really liked it; keep reviewing Thanks Malfoychic and Straycat for telling me what a betta- readear is. Now the only problem is, where I'm gonna find someone disposed to read my fics. Well, anyway, thank you all for the reviews. I promise I'll upload it tomorrow.  
  
--Dru 


	6. Stupidity

A/N: I'm really sorry I couldn't upload my fic. I hadn't had time. So, thank you all for the reviews, please keep sending them.  
  
.:*:. Stupidity .:*:.  
  
Hermione looked at the redhead in front of her. Her eyes teary and her body claiming to close the space between them and hold him and never let him go. But she was too stubborn; she couldn't just push her pride aside. He was there, begging her, pleading for forgiveness. She just stand there, her heart and his in her hands. What was she thinking? She didn't love him anymore, did she? Her eyes slowly traveled to his sky blue ones and saw him walking forward to her. She didn't move. He began to lean down and both them closed their eyes. Their lips were almost touching when the phone rang. Ron jumped away from her with a startle and she looked away quickly, walked to the phone and picked it up.  
  
" Hello? " she said quietly. The voice on the other side of the line answered in a hurry. It was Seamus. He said a few word very fast. Something about Neville wanting her at his office in a few minutes. She agreed and hang up the phone. And looked up, hoping to find Ron there, but he was gone.  
  
She walked to her clothes bag and took out a long coat and wrapped it around her. She looked for her wand and stepped out the room.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny saw Ron step out Hermione's room sadly.  
  
" What happened? " she asked her brother. He looked up  
  
" Nothing " he whispered.  
  
" What do you mean nothing? You stayed there long enough to make your dumb brain work and do something right! " She said. He stayed there several minutes and for more stupid he was, he could not have just standing there, saying nothing. He had to do something. He did something or even if he didn't, Hermione surely did.  
  
" Did you apologize? " Ginny asked. Her brother looked down to his shoes.  
  
" Yes "  
  
That was a good sigh. It showed he did something.  
  
" What did she said? " the girl pushed. She saw Ron shook his head sadly  
  
" Nothing. She said nothing "  
  
" Did you kiss her or something? "  
  
" Tried, but the phone rang "  
  
Bad sigh. He didn't kiss her and he wasn't using complete sentences. Then another question came to her mind. An important one. The most important one.  
  
" Ron " she called and made her brother look up at her " Did you said you loved her? "  
  
She waited for a while. He didn't answer. Damn he was dumb! He was too dumb to believe. How could he? He went there exactly to tell Hermione he loved her and he just freaks out. Just like that. Three years ago he screws up and pushes the girl away and then he screws up once more and don't tell her he loves her. Man, he was stupid! She saw Hermione walk out her room dressing a long coat. Hermione turns her back to go but Harry catch her up and takes her arm.  
  
" Where are you going? " he asks. The girl looks up at him  
  
" Neville got news from the case I am in. I gotta go. " " We're going with you "  
  
" Harry, you. "  
  
Ginny just get closer to the two of them  
  
" Don't go against us and say we can't, that it's too dangerous. We're going " she says.  
  
Hermione take a deep breath. How possible could they do that? They broke in her room and now they were demanding to go with her. Oh, Neville was gonna get pissed!  
  
" Ok "  
  
Hermione told the Weasleys and Harry the address and said it was better to apparate (a/n Is this thing right?). And with a pop everyone was gone.  
  
Neville paced his office up and down, waiting for Hermione. Where was she? What was taking her so long? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud pop. He looked up and he got surprised to find not just Hermione, but the Weasley twins, Ginny, Harry and Ron. His temper got high. He liked all of them, of course, but what in earth were they doing at his office? At an important case?! He looked at Hermione, who smiled weakly at him and shrugged.  
  
" What are they doing here? " Neville mouthed her angrily.  
  
" They broke in my hotel room " she mouthed back.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins greeted Neville, who faked a smile and turned to Hermione.  
  
" We found someone you should interview, " he said to her.  
  
Hermione just nodded and pushed Harry and the other visitors in a small room with Neville, who showed them a glassed wall, through which they could see Hermione stepping in the next room with a blond guy. Their attention drove to the guy. A very familiar guy. Malfoy.  
  
A/N : What do you think? I know it's short, but I hadn't time to write no more. I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
  
-- Dru 


End file.
